The present invention relates to an actuating assembly of a syringe.
A machine is known in the pharmaceutical product preparation field comprising a store for storing syringes, each of which has a cylinder and a piston slidingly engaged in the cylinder itself; a store for storing bottles; a store for storing infusion bags; a dosing station for the preparation of a pharmaceutical product obtained by mixing at least one pharmaceutical substance contained in a bottle and at least one diluent contained in an infusion bag with one another; and a robotized gripping and transporting arm for transferring the syringes and the bottles between the dosing station and the respective stores.
Generally, the dosing station is provided with an actuating assembly comprising two gripping devices for the cylinder and for the piston of a syringe, respectively, and an actuating device for moving the two gripping devices with respect to one another in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the syringe itself.
Since the syringe is first loaded into the respective store by an operator after having been extracted from a protective casing, and thus transferred to the actuating assembly by means of the robotized arm, the known actuating assemblies of the above-described type have several drawbacks, mainly deriving from the fact that such actuating assemblies cannot guarantee the correct initial position of the cylinder in the respective gripping device and the correct initial position of the piston along the cylinder itself, and may compromise the correct dosing of the pharmaceutical products in the syringes and/or in the infusion bags.